Messed Up But Not In The Head
by Simply Alana 22
Summary: Seven people. All messed up in different ways. These men somehow meet up and have to get over their hardships together. Friendships bloom and relationships blossom. Better than summary I swear. AU, HEA, Not famous. Jikook, Namjin, Taegi
1. chapter 1

**I have recently gotten into KPop and I must say that I stan BTS so much.**

 **I am honestly the definition of Army trash.** **Sue me, but I made this story while folding laundry.**

 **One character's, Jimin's, past is based off of mine. It does mention a lot of abuse and mental illnesses.**

 **You have been warned.**

 ** _~Messed~Up~But~Not~In~The~Head~_**

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

Park Jimin is extraordinary in many ways. He is a talented singer and dancer. When it comes to art he's pretty decent. His grades are exceptional and his teachers adore him.

He has a beautiful soul. And paired with that beautiful soul is an equally as alluring appearance. Yes he is a handsome specimen. Slightly tan skin, dazzling mocha eyes, plump pink lips and blonde hair.

His body is that of a dancer, a strong upper body complete with abs and pecs. Small and gentle hands that held made small items look huge. His thighs are large and muscular that taper into lean calves. If one were to ask some would even say that his feet were perfect.

Not even the sweetest of voices can compare to his. Most remark that his vocal chords create the most beautiful symphonies known to man. His is a voice that sounds like a new beginning, like the sound of angels welcoming you to Heaven.

Everything about this man is tantalizing.

Maybe these were the reasons why his Uncle constantly snuck into bed with him. Or maybe these were the reasons why he sought out little Jimin for pleasure.

Sleepovers.

A disgusting word. Sleepovers where almost always located at Uncle Jungho's.

Never again would Jimin be delighted to go to sleepovers. No, that part, and most other parts, of his childhood had been laid to waste.

This wasn't a short time period either. No, this had continued for years. Who would believe a 6 year old when he said that Uncle Jungie was touching his private places?

Who was to believe him when he said that his Uncle made him touch inappropriate places on his body?

Who believe him when he said that the only reason he started watching porn at age 8 was because something foreign inside of his body had ignited?

No one. No one would.

Until one day his older brother walked in on them. Jungho's had Jimin on his knees, forcing Jimin to do unimaginable things. Things no 13 year old should do.

And then Jihyun had a break down. He attacked Jungho with such a force that it took three policemen to restrain him, neighbors having called them after hearing Jimin's shrieks and Jungho's yells of pain.

Jimin's life was hell after that.

Touch became associated with pleasure. He absolutly detested to be touched by anyone. Well everyone except for babies, small animals, his brother, and... Jungho.

And only after he passed out from his father hugging him did his parents place him in therapy.

Therapy. What a piece if shit was. Having him repeat that it wasn't his fault two times a week didn't help. If anything it made him think that maybe it was his fault.

Or maybe it was his parents fault for this. Because they couldn't tell that Jimin seemed to shrink into himself. Because they didn't notice how Jungho's hugs with Jimin always lasted longer than appropriate. Because they didnt notice that Jimin hated being touched.

Maybe.

But all Jimin knows is that he's not normal.

That he can't watch sex scenes in movies without wanting to vomit. That he can't go to parties because he fears that a random drunk might touch him. That he touches himself while thinking of his Uncle. That he can't stand to be in the same room as his brother, because his brother always looks so angry. At him he's isn't sure.

Jimin isn't normal. It's that plain and simple. Nothing in his life is normal.

And it never will be.

~ ** _Messed~Up~But~Not~In~The~Head~_**

 **This is really messed up. I know, forgive me.**

 **But how was it? I want to know.**

 **Please leave a comment, they give me fuel.**

 **Thank-you**

 **Love, _SimplyAlana22_**


	2. Author's Note

Hey Everyone, long time no see huh. I'm an incredibly sucky author, I will admit it, and I've moved on from my Twilight and Inuyasha faze unfortunately.

I'm now primarily focused on KPop and I'm sorry. I've also moved on from and I'm now on Wattpad. I feel so bad that these stories will go unfinished and I'm wondering if anybody wants to adopt them.

If so, PM me.

Good bye,

SimplyAlana22


End file.
